Dead or Alive 3
Dead or Alive 3 (デッド・オア・アライブ・スリー, Deddo oa Araibu Surī) jest trzecią częścią serii bijatyk Dead or Alive. Wyprodukowane przez Team Ninja oraz wydane przez Tecmo, Dead or Alive 3 miało swoją premierę 14 listopada 2001 roku w Ameryce jako eksluzywna pozycja na Xbox. Była to pierwsza część serii niewydana na arkady oraz ostatnia gra posiadająca rangę "T dla nastolatków", do czasu wydania Dead or Alive: Dimensions. Historia Postacie Dead or Alive 3 oferuje nam siedemnaście grywalnych postaci, z czego cztery są debiutantami. Możemy odblokować jedną postać, która jednak nie jest grywalna w Story Mode. Powracające *Kasumi - zbiegła shinobi z klanu Mugen Tenshin, która wstąpiła do turnieju, by zobaczyć się ze swoim starszym bratem, Hayate. *Ryu Hayabusa - shinobi z klanu Hayabusa, który wstąpił do turnieju, by wspomóc Ayane i Hayate w wyeliminowaniu Omegi. *Zack - DJ, który chce zafundować sobie wycieczkę do Las Vegas poprzez turniej. *Gen Fu - właściciel księgarni oraz mistrz sztuki Xinyi Liuhe Quan. Wstępuje do turnieju, by zdobyć fundusze na leki dla swojej wnuczki. *Tina Armstrong - córka Bassa Armstronga oraz pro-wrestlerka. Wstąpiła do turnieju, by wesprzeć swoją karierę aktorską. *Bass Armstrong - emerytowany pro-wrestler, który wstąpił do turnieju, by powstrzymać swoją dorosłą córkę przed rozpoczęciem kariery aktorskiej. *Leon - najemnik, który wstąpił do turnieju, by spełnić oczekiwania swej zmarłej ukochanej, Lauren, chcącej, by jej ukochany był najsilniejszym wojownikiem na świecie. *Bayman - zabójca, wynajęty przez Victora Donovana do pozbycia się Fame'a Douglasa, byłego lidera DOATEC. Wstępuje do turnieju, by wyeliminować Donovana, chcącego go zabić w celu "spłacenia" długu. *Jann Lee - wykidajło oraz samouk w sztuce walki Jeet Kune Do. Wstępuje do turnieju, by sprawdzić swoje umiejętności przeciwko równie silnym wojownikom. *Leifang - studentka praktykująca sztukę Tai Chi Quan, chcąca udowodnić swą siłę przed Jann Lee. *Helena Douglas - wokalistka operowa oraz córka Fame'a Douglasa. Ponieważ jako jedyna stoi Donovanowi na drodze do całkowitego opanowania DOATEC, zostaje zmuszona do udziału w turnieju, by poznać poszukiwaną przez siebie "prawdę". *Ayane - kunoichi z klanu Mugen Tenshi. Wstępuje do turnieju, by wyeliminować Omegę, który niegdyś był jej przybranym ojcem, Genrą. Nowe *Hitomi - uczennica liceum praktykująca Karate. Wstąpiła do turnieju, by przetestować swoje umiejętności przeciwko innym wojownikom. *Brad Wong - mistrz sztuki Zui Ba Xian Quan, poszukujący tajemniczego napoju o nazwie "Genra". *Christie - zabójczyni, wynajęta przez Donovana, by wyeliminować Helenę, jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba. *Hayate - nieoficjalnie zadebiutował w serii jako Ein. Hayate staje się liderem klanu Mugen Tenshin, chcącym zniszczyć Omegę z pomocą Ayane i Hayabusy. Do odblokowania *Ein - instruktor Karate, który stracił pamięć. W Dead or Alive 2 okazuje się być Hayate. Niegrywalne *Panna z kasyna *Chen *Ojciec Hitomi *Mei Lin *Omega *Rolande Rozgrywka Odblokowanie postaci Jedyną postacią zdolną do odblokowania w tej części jest Ein. Jest on grywalny w każdym trybie z wyjątkiem Story Mode. By go odblokować, gracz musi ukończyć Story Mode każdą postacią, a następnie zagrać w Survival Mode postacią Hayate oraz zdobyć wystarczającą ilość punktów, by znaleźć się w rankingu. Wpisując pseudonim, wpisz EIN. Rozwinięcie Recenzje Filmy Galeria Ciekawostki *Czcionka wykorzystana do napisu Dead or Alive 3 jest obecnym logo całej serii. *Przyciski sterowania w Dead or Alive 3 pasują kolorystycznie do przycisków na kontrolerze. Zmiana ta wprowadzana jest w grach z serii do dziś.